matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Frontliner
* ** (3 burst shots) ** ** * Bipod * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 30|fire_rate = *100 (720 rpm) (primary) *92 (grenade launcher)|capacity = *150 (max 750) (primary) *12 (max 60) (grenade launcher)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 340 |level_required = 32}}The Frontliner is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a belt-fed light machine gun with the 150-round green magazine box, the 4X scope, and a semiautomatic grenade launcher. Strategy It deals high damage, high fire rate, high capacity and good mobility. The accuracy of this weapon is godly. Tips *Aim at the head to deal more damage. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *Despite being an LMG, this weapon performs well in long range due to its accuracy. *When you are about to reload, reload in a remote spot, due to its slow reloading time. **If somebody found you reloading, immediately switch to a different weapon, as long as it is efficient enough to beat the player. *It is best used for long to medium-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope it has extremely low crosshair spread. **Alternatively, you can use it at close range as its high damage and fire rate make it effective at killing enemies quickly. *Strafe while using this weapon so people cannot hit you while firing. *It is a good flanking/ambush weapon, especially when used against unsuspecting targets. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Keep in mind that this weapon has a grenade launcher that fires in three burst shots, so use this when encountering large groups of enemies. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Frontliner can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 4X Zoom. *Its high cartridge supply allows the weapon to be fired for prolonged periods of time and to suppress enemies from cover. *Don't stand still while chewing the enemy's armor and health. Counters *Engage the user while they are reloading, as it slow reloads makes them open for attacks. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Area damage weapons can easily disorientate users. *Slowing them down when engaging at medium range with weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell can slow them down even further, as this weapon has low mobility. *Although it isn't optimal, other primary weapons with higher firepower such as the Laser Assistant, Storm Trooper Exoskeleton, Cyborg Hands, Excalibur, Undertaker/Minigun Shotgun(Close range), can defeat users of this weapon. **However, if you do not have any of the weapons above, just try to outmaneuver them. Any weapon will do, you just have to be more strategic. *If under suppressive fire by the user, either flank the user, use throwing gadgets such as the Frag Grenade or the Dragon Whistle, or wait until the user runs out of ammo. Firing Sound *Heavy Machine Gun's (primary *Grenadier's (grenade launcher) Theme *Military-themed Trivia *This is based on the Belgian FN Herstal M249 light machine gun. *It is basically the Hero with the scope, a bipod and a grenade launcher. *This is the first weapon to introduce a semiautomatic underbarrel grenade launcher. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Semi-Auto Category:Area Damage Category:Rockets Category:Themed Category:Bipod